Seasonal Weather
by Ivy-likes-cookies
Summary: A chance encounter one Saturday morning brings forth a happy reunion and a date for later in the week? Is it a date? Or is it just a get together. Read about their encounter and find out. AU high school/boarding school. Short two shot story.


**Setting: The girls are in the city of Vale in the prestigious boarding school of Beacon Academy and are living in dorms (Dormmates are set up differently unlike in RWBY). The story is set about a month in after Ruby started her first day of school after having skipped two grades and entered purely on talent.**

* * *

Chapter 1: An Autumn Morning

Inhaling the cold autumn air of the morning i exhaled and witnessed my breath come out as vapor in the cool morning. Rays of sunshine began to pass through the leafs of the trees which where turning from a dark green to a light orange. Few leaves already on the moist grass around the trees.

It was a one of the most beautiful mornings I had ever seen. The ball of fire that was the sun appearing slightly from behind the trees.

A slight breeze tickled my face and immediately regretted not having brought my scarf. It was still autumn, I hadn't thought the mornings required scarves yet.

None the less I continued forward on my morning walk and leaned my head back with my eyes closed as the warm rays of sunshine warmed my face.

I would have continued like that for a while longer had I not bumped into someone and heard something fall.

I opened my eyes to see beautiful blues eyes glaring at me. "Ugh! Look at what you've done you dolt!"

Taken aback I watched her lean down to pick up the papers she had dropped. Quickly I bent down to help her.

"Sorry, I was just enjoying the weather and I didn't think anyone would be up this early on a weekend so I was being too carefree sorr-" I has cut off by her had in my face.

"It's okay. Just stop your rambling already. It's too early for such things."

"Right, sorry," I sheepishly said as I focused on picking up the papers.

Looking at these closely I realized they were lost dog fliers . . . wait.

Standing up quickly with a flier in hand I realized these where lost dog fliers of my dad's dog I've been looking for!

The blue eyed girl looked at me confused as I grinned at her. "This is my dog! You found my dog! That's awesome! Can I go get him now!" I had the largest smile I could muster. This was truly a great day.

An understanding expression now on her face she put her hands on her hips and raised and eyebrow. Did she think I was lying?

"Now I don't mean to be rude but let me ask you a few questions about your 'dog'. Don't get me wrong, I simply do not wish to be giving the dog to the incorrect person".

I practically bounced on my feet. "It's cool, I understand. I probably would have done the same thing".

"Okay, here are my questions for you: is it a girl or a boy?"

"Boy"

Crossing her arms this time, "what color are his eyes, I purposefully printed this in black and white for this".

"Hazel, and he's a black and white dog. The paws, which you can't see in this print, are white and he has some brown on his coat." Smiling I saw her approving face.

"Good, so he is your dog. You know, you should really get a collar for him. If her wasn't so cute I might have just walked by and never noticed him." She began walking and I interpreted that as a cue to follow her. "What's his name anyhow?"

"Zwei. Heh, yeah I know. We do have a collar for him he just doesn't like wearing it. I just so relieved I found him. It's my dad's dog. My sister and I are just taking care of him while he's out on a business trip."

"Hmm, Zwei huh. Guess I won't need these anymore" she threw out the fliers as we passed by a trash can and continued down the sidewalk surrounded by trees and fallen orange leaves.

"I was putting up the fliers in the morning because I thought it would be peaceful and quiet and no one would bother me as I put them up. Guess it was a good idea since I got to find you before starting. So what's your reason for being up so early?" She asked me with slight curiosity in her eyes.

"Oh, I was just going out for a walk. The sun woke me and I saw how beautiful it was outside and I just had to come out for a walk. Things are turning out to be perfect this morning though don't you think?" I glanced her way and saw a slight red in her cheeks I hadn't noticed before. She must be cold.

"Uh, yeah. You're right, it is a beautiful morning." I watched as she looked up at the sky acknowledging the weather and slight red and orange of the sky.

A few minutes later we arrived at her building and took the elevator up to the third floor and entered her dorm room.

As I entered I noticed she had the dorm room all to herself. Her room was dark as the curtains were keeping the light from entering. Suddenly I heard paws on the wooden floor and was attacked by a fur ball.

"Ha ha, Zwei! It's so good to see you you fuzz ball! I hope you didn't cause any trouble for . . . I never got your name."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee, and as courtesy you should share your name as well." She smiled towards the dog trying to like my face but held him back.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Weiss. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Thanks for taking care of my dog while he was out and about."

"It's quiet alright. I enjoyed his company. He was no trouble at all." She walked over to open the curtains. Light shined in and showed the blue of her room and how neatly everything was placed and organized.

"Well that's good," picking him up I walked towards the window to look out. "Is there anything I can do for you? I'd feel kind of bad if I didn't repay you in someway. I'd give you money, but I'm not carrying any with me."

"No it's alright. You don't need to repay me in anyway. It was really alright having him here. No need for any reward." She smiled slightly.

"Hmm, well if you say so." Looking outside I squinted to see if my vision was correct. "Is that an ice skating rink they're building? It's going to warm up later are they sure they should be putting it up right now?"

Weiss stood by me to look out and I could smell the vanilla of her shampoo. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. "Oh that, they usually put it up a week early. Although it's still fall, it gets cold at nights and starting next week is when the night begins to cool down more towards winter temperatures."

"Ah, I see. Cool, are you going to skate once it's up?" She turned away from me and I saw her ears turn a slight red.

"I don't know how to ice skate. And I have no one to go with anyways so I don't want to go making a fool of myself."

I stared at her for a moment and suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, how about I teach you! Come on that way I at least was able to repay you this way. How about it?"

"What? No way. I don't want to go anyways. It's pointless."

"It's fun! Come on, just say yes. You won't make a fool of yourself because I'll be there to catch you!"

She contemplated it for a moment until she finally broke.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" She wrote something down on a paper and handed it to me.

"Here, it's my number. Text me in a week and we'll set up to go skating." Looking over the number I noticed her nice hand writing. I felt a push on my back as Weiss pushed me towards her door.

"Now get out. I'm going to sleep while I still can," she opened the door and pushed me out lightly.

"I'll see you in a week Ruby, till then." She nodded and shut her door.

Smiling I kissed Zwei on the forehead and walked back towards my dorm.

"Looks, like today's going to be a great day don't you think so Zwei?"

He barked in response and were back outside in the autumn air.

* * *

 **AN: This is a two chapter story. Maybe I'll make it longer than two chapters. I have some ideas, but we'll see what happens. Anyhow, till next time ;)**


End file.
